Count to Six and Die
by mechanical Animal
Summary: Harry has been speaking to Ron and Hermione through a mirror that has been given to him by Sirius. But when he gets tries to contact them on his birthday, he finds out something horrible has happened. Finished! But Unbeta'd.. RR please!


**Title**: Count to 6 and Die 

**Author name**: Mechanical Animal 

**Author email**: deathscythcrypt@hotmail.com 

**Category**: Horror 

**Sub Category**: Angst 

**Keywords**: Harry Voldemort Lily James Post-Hogwarts 

**Rating**: US: R (UK: 15) 

**Spoilers**: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP 

**Summary**: Harry has been speaking to Ron and Hermione through a mirror that has been given to him by Sirius. But when he gets tries to contact them on his birthday, he finds out something horrible has happened. 

**WARNING!** Immense Character death and a shocker-of-a-twist on top of the cream! And there are references to sex and there is heavy swearing. 

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I have recently been converted to R/Hr instead of H/H. So, if you are hear expecting it… Turn back. And those who wants everyone to survive, well you too, there is the exit (I mean back button). I love this fic. It almost made me cry. And I haven't cried because of something like a book or film or story for ages. ENJOY! 

This is the last chance to get out… This is not nice! 

Harry had been talking to Ron and Hermione through the mirrors that Sirius had given to him all those years ago. It was the 31st of July, and he was waiting for Ron and Hermione to speak to him. He was now Eighteen. He was of age, he could drink the wizard's vodka finally, he had tried once before and the hangover had lasted for over a week. 

It was now one am, and Harry was awakened by the whispers of Hermione and Ron. 

"Harry... you lazy git… wake up." 

"What?" Harry asked sleepily. "Can't you see I was getting my beauty sleep." 

"If you had anymore, you come out too beautiful, Harry, and everyone will be after you; waving their underwear." 

"Sod off Hermione." 

"What about no. I'm just joking, jackass." 

"Well fine. Why are you up at this ungodly hour. It should be me up waking you, not the bloody other way." 

"Well we are happy for you… And we wanted to tell you we love you…" 

"Not in a Menage Trois way. As friends, close friends." 

"I sort of guessed that Ron. Yeah, I love you both too." 

"So you like anyone special?" 

"No But I know you both do." 

"Who do I like," Challenged Ron, but then the look on his face was of pure horror when he realised it was going to be out in the open. 

"What's wrong Ron?" 

"Ron likes… Malfoy." 

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison. 

"Joke. He likes you Hermione. He loves you. He wants to…" 

"I knew that." Hermione said flatly, "I have always known." 

"So why did you did anything, you dumb-arse." 

"Well… I don't know." 

"You've been too busy because you have your nose buried in the latest edition of Hogwarts, A History, perhaps?" 

"Now it is your turn to sod off." 

It was now that they both noticed Ron's silence. He was staring at her. 

"What? Have I grown a beard?" 

"You… you… like me?" 

"Yes… I do." 

"I'll just leave you two alone." Harry said suggestively. 

"I think that is a good idea." Hermione said. "G'night." 

The morning was eerie. Everyone was tip toeing around him. After last year, further horrors that had corrupted Harry's mind and caused a very violent anger. This meant that he was not afraid to show his opinion, in any means necessary. 

Harry welcomed the piece and quiet, he had packed all his stuff the night before and was getting read to leave for his new home. He looked at a picture of Sirius and him on the nightstand, he smiled and grabbed it and shoved it into his trunk and breathed a sigh of relief, and he was going away from this hellhole of a house forever. Never did he have to worry the Dursleys making his life miserable, he was the owner of his own home—Godric Hollow. 

He had finally defeated the Lord Voldemort; he was gone. Done in and dusted away from his life. But the people who had been lost in the process way too many. Ginny, poor girl; she sacrificed herself for him, she really did love him, and he loved her. Sirius, all those years ago; fell behind the veil, it was his fault. 

He rubbed his eye, and then pulled his trunk out. 

He never thought that it would happen. It never even occurred to him that the people he cared most about would leave him also. But happen it did, and someone that should've be dead was not. 

Hermione was lying in the arms of Ron, she felt safe and harm was light years away. But in fact, it was two metres away. Hermione was asleep, but Ron was lying stroking her hair and waiting for Harry to call back. He wanted to thank him for this, but since Hermione was there he would do it later. He started to wonder about sex, but it would not happen for a while, Hermione wouldn't do that, she would want to wait. 

He picks up the mirror and says: "Harry Potter" 

Harry then appears and Ron mouths to him his thanks. 

"Hey, it's ok. I really wanted to just see you happy." 

"Your going soft." 

"No I am not." 

"Yes you bloody baboon." 

"Shut up. I wanna sleep." 

"OK. I'll call back in about an hour. OK?" 

"You do that. See you later mate. Thanks again." 

"Bye, have fun. Use protection." 

"Oi." Hermione shouted. She growls and sits up. "We love you already, now leave. And, what we do is our business. Please don't go kiss and tell on me, Ron." 

"Fine." 

"Bu-bye." 

"Bye." Ron and Hermione said in a hurried unison. 

The death eaters had broken up when Voldemort was killed. They scattered, some were caught and executed. Others are still out there. Some were in that very house. 

"Honey, can we talk?" 

"About what, Hermione?" 

"Sex." She said, there was not a change in expression. 

"God. I always though you'd be the kind to say sex and blush." 

"Well I am not. Are you." 

"You bet I'm not." 

"Well… Fine… But I just want to ask you… Are you a virgin?" 

"Yes… Are you? Sorry, stupid question." 

"Why is it? You think I haven't. Well sorry, but I have." 

"With who?" 

"Harry, actually." 

"WHAT THE…" 

"Hey. We were pissed out of our heads. You were there, but you passed out, I remember you saying that you two could share me." 

"Share. Hell no." 

"Well now I am not willing to be shared. I have you, well actually you could share me between you mouth and your…" 

"Hermione, I've never seen this side of you. So, you've had sex with Harry, so I guess are you willing to compare?" 

"Compare you to… This is priceless. Ok… But Harry has to be told." 

"Whatever…" 

About half an hour later, Hermione contacted Harry. 

"Hey. Ron and I just had sex." 

"ARGH! Too much information. I… Have this image… Yuck…" 

"So naturally, I wanted to tell you how you compared…" 

"Your going to tell me how I compare in the bed department to Ron. Are you lost your rockers?" 

"Well, your very good at…" 

"What is he good at?" 

"God, leave me alone! Fuck off you perves." And Harry went from view. This was the last time he saw Hermione alive. 

"Ron? Hermione? Hello?" Harry spoke into the mirror for the umpteenth time. "Fine. Be like that." 

"Ron, you want something to eat, I have something I got from Sainsbury's last night, and I thought you'd like it." 

"Sure…" 

"I'll go and get IT." She screamed 'it' when she opened the door and saw someone stood out there with a clown mask on. 

She screamed again, but they raised a wand and put it on her lips and she was silent. 

"Shut it, Mudblood. If you do, I'll use the killing curse so it is quick. But you make one more sound, I'll use the Cruciatus curse." 

"Hermione? I heard you scream, what's… Who the hell are you?" 

"Shut it, or your bird gets Cruciatus and that shit headed Potter superstar friend of yours gets to watch you die." 

Silence. 

"That's good." 

She walked out, but Hermione was to quick and before he knew what was going on, she has a knife in his back. He fell forward- dead. 

"Shit. Hermione. Why in this fucking world did you do that. There is more in here, they'll find the body and kill you." 

"No one calls Harry a shit head. Or do they threaten you." Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Help me hide the body." 

"Where?" 

"In the cupboard. Move it." 

Another one came in. And Hermione acted like this was the first she had seen and screamed. 

"Shut it. I SAID SHUT IT." 

Ron was shouting at her to be quiet, but this was the final straw. 

"Crucio." 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HERMIONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Hermione felt the curse hit her like a gunshot, but unlike one it didn't kill her. She felt like she was being crushed to the floor and her mind was going in and out of focus. The pain was unreal. Her bones were shaking, her soul was be shredded, the soul in all its fabric was being un-sown from her. The curse faltered and faded, and she found herself in a heap on the floor, shaking violently as an aftershock, and feeling like she had been run over by a train. She felt--dead. 

"Hermione. Thank god. Are you ok?" 

"Stay where you are, I SAID STAY. Ok, you choose to disobey me. She gets another round." 

"But you didn't give me any warning." 

"Hey, I do this for a living, I have kids at home." 

"FUCK YOUR KIDS." 

"Now you've hurt my feelings… _CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" _

Hermione felt the first few, the pain was past unreal. Her mind came crashing in, and her heart stopped. 

Harry was watching this. His eyes watering, his screams stopped. The tears were now falling. She was gone. 

"No. Please no. Hermione! I LOVE YOU. But I never got to tell you." 

He started to sob violently, each one sending an earthquake through him. He feels dizzy. 

"Hermione?" 

"You know that your Harry friend loved her. He had sex with her. She was drunk, he wasn't. He took advantage." 

"LIAR!" 

"Ask him yourself. Before I torture you. BRING HIM IN!" 

Harry was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and pulled out of the room. He was then pushed into the room with Ron and the door shut. Harry, Ron and the now dead Hermione were alone together. 

Ron looked up at Harry, both of them had been crying. Harry looked back. They had nothing to say to each other. Harry looked down at Hermione and clenched his hand into a fist to stop himself crying again. 

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I really name, Hermione. I loved you. But, I am glad you managed to be with Ron. I know you loved him." 

"I was told you took advantage of her when she was drunk. Where you? I have to know." 

"We were both drunk. I was sort of aware of it all, but… It is blurry. I swear to you I didn't take advantage." 

"I believe you. But, now she has gone. She has left us." 

"I'm sorry. So sorry." 

"Don't be." 

A death eater opened the door and Harry expected Voldemort to come in. But he didn't. The death eater was carrying two pairs of handcuff and a small box. 

"Stay still." He said to Ron. He then got one and handcuffed Ron's right leg to his left wrist. Then the left leg to the right wrist. Ron was crouched down and vulnerable. The box was picked up and opened, a vial had some potion in it. "Drink it" He said to Harry. Harry did so. The death eater then put a microphone to his lips. "For those who are listening to the wizard wireless, here is your hero and his best friend. The final Battle will commence. Your mirror is with you now, so you can see." 

"What the hell is happening?" 

"Harry will torture you." 

"No way. I will not… No, I will…" 

"Harry!" Ron said in amazement and horror. 

"I will make you wish that you were never born you mudblood-loving disgrace." 

"What the hell have you done to him?" 

"That is our master talking. But they don't know that." The death eater said, after turning of the wireless. "They aren't to know that. Torture him, then kill him Potter. You know you want to." 

Harry/Voldemort pulled out the wand and muttered something, and the result was Ron forced to bend his arm in front, but they were chained to his feet. He screamed in pain. 

"Harry? If you are there stop this. Please. I know this isn't your fault. Your strong, please help me."

"I can't Ron. All I can do is hurt you. I'm trying, but its like a dream I can only control my movements in slow motion, and it hurts, but I'm trying." Harry cries out in pain. "My power over me is fading. Soon I'll have no control." 

"Then kill me." 

"What?" 

"Kill me. FUCKING KILL ME!" 

"No." 

"Please. Then I can be with Hermione again." 

"But… What about me." 

"Do what you want. But please kill me." Ron was sobbing this. 

Harry was also doing so. "No." 

"FUCKING DO IT! NOW." 

"NO!" 

"Yes. I beg you. Do this for me please. Ahhhhh! IT HURTS!" 

"AVADA…." A green light was building up at the end of his wand. 

"DO IT!" 

"I CAN'T" 

"DO IT." 

"OK… please don't hate me if you're watching… AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

The green light shot at Ron, and his pain was ended. Harry then pushed his wand into his temple… 

_//He's got his eyes open wide _

_He's got the dirt and the spit of the world _

_He's got his mouth on the metal _

_The lips of a scared little boy// _

_//I've got an angel in the lobby _

_He's waiting to put me in line _

_But I won't ask forgiveness _

_For my faith has gone dry// _

_//He's got her Christian prescription _

_and death has crawled in her ear// _

"1…2…3" 

_//it spins around// _

"4…5…" 

_//we all lay down _

_some do it fast _

_some do it in smaller amounts// _

"...6…" 

He then said the last words: "Avada Kedavra." 

~~Finis~~ 

Author's Second Note: The Song was "Count to 6 and Die" by Marilyn Manson. Found on the album Holy Wood (in the Shadow of the valley of death). The way that the "1…2…3" part that is in the song, but Harry is saying it as he is counting to six before he says it. The song is written no about a he is it change from a she. Thanks for reading. Now please review. 


End file.
